She's A Matheson!
by ashleigh-scarlet03
Summary: Lily awakes to find she's been caught by the Militia. Basically had writers block from 'His Eyes' Enjoy :)
1. A strange beginning

She scanned the room for an escape root. Nothing. How had she ended up in here? Lily raised her head to see another girl in the corner, hair covering her face as she was trapped in unconsciousness. Sweat slipped down her head as she retraced her steps.

"Lily, he'll kill you if you go in there!"

"I'll be fine!" She kissed his forehead as he hugged her.

"I can't lose you to this lot again, the militia already changed dad and they won't get to you either!"

I ruffled his hair. "Bro, I'll be fine! He taught me everything he knows!"

"Oh god!" She thought to herself "Why didn't I listen to him?". The girl across the room began to stir, her hair parting as she looked up. Blood trickled across the girls cheek. Lily plucked up the courage to speak.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. The girl across the room focused her eyes on Lily.

"Yeah, I think. What happened?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before..." The doors opened to reveal Captain Neville looking to bold for his boots. He strode over to Lily and grabbed her chin, moving her head from left to right violently. He called over to the guards standing behind the vault door.

"This one will do." The men walked over and took Lily out of the room. She was pushed against a wall made of metal and punched several times. Every three punches the same question was asked.

"Where's Miles Matheson?" Lily stayed strong and refused to answer. She was unbreakable, strong as stone. Despite the cut face which dripped with blood she would not answer the question. The main reason for this was because her Fathers footsteps were untraceable. The bullies gave up and put her in another room, one of which she could not escape. She must've blacked out as when she woke she found herself in a white floaty dress which was cut by the knees at the front and dropped to the floor at the back. She couldn't stop thinking about the whereabouts of the girl and if she was still alive. It was a big if though. The doors flew open and revealed a man that stood boldly in the doorway, his golden curls complimented the hate behind his blue eyes. What was he doing there? Lily rubbed the cuts and realised more blood was released than expected. The man crouched down to her and stroked her cheek lightly. She flinched at first but thought she would have to take it in her stride. He helped her up, Lily trembled at his touch. He then spoke to her like a predator to its prey.

"Wow, you're beautiful." He said with a croaky voice. "One too pretty to be a Matheson." He paused and looked down to her for Lily was not the tallest 18 year old. He then kissed her, long and sustained. Sparks flew as he held her closer and she began to turn. Before they had finished he dropped his hands and she ran out of the door. Nothing would stop her. Every guard that tried to grab her she pushed away, every bullet shot she ducked. Seeing her brother again was all that mattered, nothing would stop her from her mission. She ran through the forest to hear the anger in the mans voice.

"Find her, she's a Matheson!"


	2. Locked in a Tower

Lily ran through the forest, her feet pin pointing spots without stones and twigs. She reached the tree where her brother had been waiting for her. He wasn't there. Her green eyes scoured the forest to see a small boy being dragged by his wrists towards the camp. He'd been spotted and because Lily hasn't been there, she couldn't help him. She looked down to find her dads pocket watch on the dirt. Shiny, it caught her eye and distracted her thoughts. How had he not realised his children existed? How could he become such a monster? She placed the watch in her pocket and knew she had to save her little brother, if not for her mother who watched for above but for her father who knew she had been a fighter. She went to walk towards the boy when she fell into a hole in the ground, with a jolt she landed unable to reach up and crawl out. What could they be doing to the innocent boy with the raven hair? She was left, left to sleep in the hole of eternal darkness. The night clouded over and was the darkest she'd witnessed.

"The night is darkest before the dawn." She whispered, cupping her hands and breathing into them. The cold enwrapped her body and rocked her to sleep, closing her icy fingers around Lily and lifting her up to the stormy, murky clouds.

Bang. A gun shot woke her, making her wonder what was happening. Once again she was tied to the chair in the room but instead of seeing the girl across they ways he saw her little brother.

"Tommy?" She whispered. She repeated his name louder until he awoke.

"Lily, I'm scared. Where are we and why have you changed? You were gone for ages, why have you got cuts on your face?" The boy began to tear up, he was only young but old enough to understand what was going on. Lily knew what she had to do, grabbing their attention was the best way for this.

"Hey! It's me you want, let my brother go!" She cried, welling up at the thought of leaving her brother. "So escort me to the village to drop him home and then you have me to yourself!" The vault doors opened then revealing the man with the deep blue eyes. The boy cowered in fear, he was not responsible for anything. The blue eyed monster walked up to Lily and untied her, whispering in her ears sinisterly.

"You will never see your brother again if you do this."

"As long as you don't hurt him then I am okay with this."

She was untied and escorted with her brother to the village gates. She pushed Tommy through the gap and went to walk away. He grabbed her wrist with his little hands and hugged her, he had grown up so much in the short adventure they had gone on. She began to cry, eyes gushing with water. She knew her Granny would look after him but she was his role model. The one person the boy looked up too. He pulled her down to his level and whispered in her ears.

"You'll come back. You're strong and brave and Daddy would be very proud." He hugged her waist and crawled through the gap. That's it. He was gone. But he was safe, luckily the only person who had escorted her was the blue eyed monster himself and he had promised to leave him alone. That's what she hoped anyway. She was guided back through the forest, the monster held her hand tightly. There was no way for her to get away from him. The ends of her white dress got caught in the dirt making it heavier. Before they reached the camp the end of her dress got caught on a rock causing it to rip and the monsters face to smile wider. The jagged teeth could tare any person apart. He walked her to his tent which was surrounded by guards and offered her in. He led her to a seat and sat opposite. He poured himself a drink and looked into her soul. She was nervous, she was petrified.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm General Monroe, your father may not have mentioned me." He smiled to himself and drank his drink. "Why so shy Princess? You're safe with me now." Lily trembled at the thought of being looked after by this man, he was a murder. Viscous and ruthless, she was no longer able to escape his clutches.

"Why am I here?" She blurted out. Her mission with her brother was to see if her Dad was still around but obviously he had gone.

_"Lily, what if dads not there? You'll get caught and hurt or worse!" The boy shivered at the thought of his idol coming to harm.  
"I'll be fine dude, if dads not there I will sneak out and if I don't come back before dawn get back home."  
"I would never leave you here, not on your own!" Tommy pulled her wrist tightly._

"Well you infiltrated my camp, snuck into my warehouse on the back and ran around looking for Miles. You then refused to answer my guards when they spoke to you and ran off without a scratch on your body." The General gripped his crystal glass so tight that it shattered into a million pieces on the table. "He sent you here to kill me, like he did with Charlie. Charlie is no longer with us now so it's just you ... And me". He began to touch her hand lightly, swirling his glass cut fingers into her palm.

"Who's your mother, she's must've been gorgeous to create a human being like you." He asked staring deep inside her.

"I don't know, she died after Tommy was born. Probably because she had little food, and the fact that soldiers had wounded her before for stealing."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss Princess but you know have to protect you." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. She was in a trap and she was unable to escape. Like a mouse to the snare she was hanging and waiting to be killed.


End file.
